


The New Delivery Boy

by UnexplainedEntity



Series: Coffee Shops and Late Night Texts [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnexplainedEntity/pseuds/UnexplainedEntity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey introduces Duncan to Rythian who is actually closer than Duncan expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Delivery Boy

The delivery boy came biweekly, on Mondays. He came just in time, right before we were out of coffee. That meant I had to see him every two weeks but that also meant I did not get to see him for a week. 

Which made me feel sad, because I liked looking at him in his dark purple scarf and tight leather jacket that fit him in all the right places and his purple converse sneakers with violet laces. 

I also liked his voice, although we did not talk often. It was as deep as the Pacific Ocean, and it was as smooth as marble. It sounded like something that made girls become undone. 

What I liked most was his face. He had sharp cheekbones, beautiful turquoise eyes, and soft-looking lips. It was really tempting to pull him close and kiss him silly. 

Besides him and his amazing looks, there was also his motorcycle. It was a sleek, shiny thing with custom handles, custom seats, bags on the sides for storage, and of course it was black with sharp purple streaks. It looked comfortable to ride on and it was clearly the delivery boy's pride and joy. 

And it happened to be a Monday when he was not going to show up. Such joy. 

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>>.>.>


End file.
